The Baratheon Princess
by Durinsboys
Summary: AU where the black haired baby boy Cersei mentioned in season 1 was a girl who survived. Might be a bit angsty but that should come later on. Rated M because there might be swearing throughout and some gross fighting scenes later on. I'll try and warn you at the beginning of the chapter! Read and review? First Game of Thrones fic so be gentle
1. The First and Last

Chapter 1: The First and Last

Jaime

Cursing under his breath at how long it had taken him to navigate the Red Keep, Ser Jaime Lannister jogged up the last flight of stairs and tried to calm his mind. His sister Cersei, the Queen, had gone into labour in the afternoon and, of course, no one had thought to let him know before now. Evening had approached and left again and now night encompassed the land like a protective blanket. It was a calm, peaceful night but Jaime could not appreciate it as his heart was pounding in his chest painfully.

His twin sister, the love of his life, was giving birth to her first child. A child that may or may not be the future King. He had laughed at the many soothsayers and wise men who had claimed to know not only the babies sex but also the exact time on the exact day it would be born. They had all said it would be a boy born in the morning in three weeks' time. Jaime snorted to himself as he reached the top of the stairs where a large arch displayed the night sky beautifully.

'_Bound to be a girl now.'_ He thought sarcastically, grinning to himself.

Striding purposefully towards the door to Cersei's bedchamber, Jaime nodded to the two members of the Kings Guard who stood guarding the door. At his approach one of them stepped forward nervously and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm going in there to see my sister whether you like it or not so either get out of my way or get our your sword. Make up your mind one way or the other." Jaime snapped, his hand flexing on the hilt of his sword. He was itching to take out some of his frustration and anxieties on someone and this guard's arrogance was giving him the perfect excuse.

Upon seeing how serious Jaime was, the two guards decided perhaps it was best that the Kingslayer was permitted to see his sister and put his mind to rest with regards to her condition. Bowing out of his way they opened the great doors for him and closed them quickly once he'd entered the room, sighing with relief that he had been too concerned for his sister to actually do anything to them.

"Bloody idiots." Jaime murmured to himself, walking with purpose to the bed where his sister was sitting hunched over.

Her long golden hair hung about her shoulders damp with sweat, hiding her face as she looked down at the small bundle in front of her.

"Where is everyone?" Jaime asked uncertainly, suddenly feeling very nervous that his sister had been left alone.

"Is that…?" He asked, suddenly noticing the bundle for the first time. Watching with amazement, Jaime saw the blankets move and heard the sound of a tiny whine.

When Cersei didn't respond Jaime went to her, sitting beside her on the bed and looking down at the small bundle she was staring at so intently. Inside a small, pink baby with an adorable face and an expression that almost looked like a smile was peering up at him. He couldn't help but smile as he took in his sister's perfect child who looked both healthy and happy to be there.

"She's so small." Cersei whispered to him, wiping her hair out of her face. She wasn't actually touching the child or its blankets, just staring down at it with an expression Jaime hoped was wonder but a big part of him was sure it knew his sister well enough to know that wasn't a joyful expression in the least.

"No, she's a good size considering she's only what, an hour old? And she? Is that what you're so worried about? Trust me, first try I don't think Robert will be too concerned. Especially with how quickly you got pregnant. It's barely been 11 months…" Jaime stopped, looking down at the small child and feeling his heart squeeze.

"She's gorgeous; I doubt he'll even think about it." He looked up into his sister's face for the first time and realised that what he was saying wasn't comforting her at all.

"Look." She said simply, pulling the blankets up a bit to show a small black curl of hair on the top of the small child's head.

"True Baratheon." He muttered, stroking the hair and watching the baby girl sigh as her eyes closed.

"Exactly. What if she's just like him?" Cersei snapped harshly, glaring down at the child with barely concealed contempt.

"Hey, hey, look I know you've realised that Robert's not exactly the best husband but that doesn't mean his child is going to be anything like him."

"The same blood runs through her veins." She sneered, sitting up as if to physically distance herself from her daughter.

"The same blood runs through the veins of Stannis and Renly and yet neither of them is anything like Robert, or each other. And you forget, she may be his daughter but she is also yours."

Jaime saw Cersei's lip wobble slightly as she looked down at her child. She looked up into his eyes and then down at her lap.

Following her eyes, Jaime noticed for the first time that Cersei was clutching a pillow to her stomach.

"I tried… but I couldn't… she just kept looking at me." Cersei whispered, stroking the pillow whilst once again staring intently at her child.

Jaime was lost for a second, wondering what on earth his sister was talking about. Shaking his head in confusion he looked from the pillow to the sleeping child and then to his sisters face. He watched as a single tear rolled down her face and the realisation behind her words hit him like a blow to the stomach.

"Cersei! No, how could you? She's just a child!"

"That didn't stop Robert with Rhaegar Targaryen's children did it?"

"That's different… Cersei…" He was lost for words as he stared down at the bundle, unable to understand what would make his sister want to kill her first child. She may be a Baratheon but she was no monster.

"Jaime I can't… Not his child… If it was yours it would be different…" She whispered, tears flowing down her young, beautiful face.

Jaime felt as if someone was trying to claw his heart out. He adored his sister, loved her as he had never loved any other woman, nor ever would, but he had also loved his niece the second he saw her and he couldn't help but feel an almost fatherly need to protect her. She was his blood and she was so small and harmless.

"She won't be a smaller version of Robert, love, you'll bring her up and she'll be like her mother." He smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way but he could see almost instantly that it didn't comfort her.

"Please… you have to do it… I wasn't strong enough Jaime." She implored him, pushing the pillow into his hands with wide, pleading eyes.

His heart froze and he stared at her, unable to believe she was truly asking this of him. He had always said he would do anything for her, but this? Could he really kill an innocent child, one so small it had not been alive long enough to sin, just because Cersei couldn't bear to bring up a child that would grow to be like her husband?

Swallowing hard, Jaime watched his hands clutch the pillow and slowly lower it towards the sleeping child. He placed it gently on top of the baby. Cersei watched eagerly, gripping onto his shoulder as she waited for him to press down. His muscles were tense and his heart was hammering inside his ribcage.

Revulsion hit him like a wave and he threw the pillow away, bending down to check he hadn't hurt the girl. But she slumbered on soundly; unaware of the danger she had been in.

Cersei began to cry, holding her face in her hands and sobbing loudly.

Jaime tried to ignore her as he attempted to gather his mind and work out what to do next.

"Cersei…" But he couldn't finish his sentence, he had nothing to saw and knew of nothing he could do that would bring comfort to the weeping mother.

"I couldn't do it either… she's so small." Hugging her knees to her Cersei rocked backwards and forwards, moaning as if in agony.

"She's done nothing wrong love. She doesn't even look like him, she looks like you." Jaime said softly, stroking Cersei's back and clutching her to him to stop her motion. He kissed her head and held her close, attempting to bring her comfort physically since he had no idea how to do so verbally.

"But with his hair." She said simply, staring down with empty eyes.

Jaime opened his mouth to reply but heard shouts from the guards outside. Jumping up Jaime bowed as the King, Robert Baratheon, entered his wife's birthing chamber. He was taller than Jaime, with wide, broad shoulders and a fierce look in his eyes.

Raising his eyebrow at his weeping wife, Robert looked at Jaime uneasily. Realising what Robert must be thinking, Jaime moved to the bed and carefully picked up the sleeping bundle.

"Cersei is just very proud to present to you your first child, a royal daughter." Bending down on one knee, Jaime offered Robert his daughter.

Robert took the small child uneasily and looked down at her with a curious expression. Behind him, a number of maids stood watching against the wall whilst Robert's brothers Stannis and Renly looked at the bundle with interest. Stannis was a serious man only a few years younger than Robert himself, but already with a far more severe receding hairline than his older brother. Renly however was still a child of almost 8, looking very handsome with his boyish charms and black curls. His bright and expensive clothing, however, Jaime felt to be somewhat garish and overly grand.

Robert held his daughter awkwardly and stared into her face for a while before he laughed and a smile spread itself all over his face. Turning to pronounce his daughter proudly to the onlookers there was a loud burst of applause. This petered out quickly when it awoke the child causing screams of distress. Robert quieted his daughter expertly and with a loving smile.

"So, what shall we name her?" Robert asked his wife, excitement visible clearly on his face.

Cersei thought about it and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I thought you already had a girl's name in mind? I liked that one…"

Jaime thought he might be the only one to notice the slightly bored tinge to his sister's voice as she pulled a heavy dressing gown over herself and stood up gingerly.

"I did yes… Amara."

"Princess Amara of House Baratheon then." Stannis said, smiling as if he liked the sound of his niece's name.

The baby girl gurgled in delight and Jaime felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The only person present who did not seem to have fallen in love with the princess at first sight was his sister and he felt sure that even she had felt something akin to love.

Smiling at the thought that the child would not grow up starved of affection Jaime bowed and took his leave of his King, Queen and new born Princess in order to go and send word to his father and brother back home at Casterly Rock that a healthy Baratheon Princess had been born.


	2. The Cub That Would Be King

**_Authors Note: _****_This chapter takes place almost 2 years after Chapter 1. _**

**_Warning: contains swearing. _**

Chapter 2: The Cub That Would Be King 

Cersei

Cersei stared down at her new-born child with complete adoration. The small boy was lying asleep peacefully in the blankets breathing softly as if aware of his mother's protective presence.

The Queen was practically glowing with pride as she reclined on her grand four poster bed and gazed lovingly at her baby son. The sunlight streamed in and shone on the pair as if a halo of innocence and purity enveloped mother and child.

The birth had been far more difficult than the birth of her first child had been, although Cersei inwardly assumed that that was because she had gotten something far more worthwhile out of it. Before her was a beautiful boy with shining eyes and a wisp of golden hair atop his small and fragile head.

Cersei lay back in her bed and luxuriated in the feeling of triumph that warmed her body and calmed her aching muscles. She was so proud of the son that she had carried inside her and nurtured for so long and how perfect he was.

But, she supposed, he was a Lannister after all. A true Lannister.

Unable to hold in her joy, Cersei laughed as she considered her situation. She was the Queen of Westeros, the most powerful woman in this shitheap of a land born of the most powerful family and here, lying asleep next to her, was the future King, the fruit of her loins and her greatest achievement.

Giggling to herself, she thought about the secret of her adultery. It seemed comical to her that the future King was actually Jaime's son, not Roberts, and that the only person brave enough to confront her about her crime was too stupid, arrogant and drunk to ever realise what she'd done. She felt completely safe in the knowledge that no one would ever discover her son's true parentage. Revelling in her own intelligence and the safety of her position Cersei ran her hands over her aching, youthful body and enjoyed the perfection of that moment in the sun.

The doors to her birthing chamber opened briefly and Cersei raised an eyebrow as her twin brother and lover, Ser Jaime Lannister, entered the room. He had been present at the birth of his first son but had left with the rest of the maids and maester's to contact Robert and tell him it was safe to return, the child was born healthy.

Now he strode up to the bed with confidence and checked on his son with a warm smile.

"He's finally off to sleep then? I thought he'd be demanding your constant attention all day." He grinned and for a second his hand hovered over his son, the urge to stroke his soft face and check he was still there and not a mirage seemed to fill every corner of his body before his mind took over and reminded him to let babies sleep and not to wake them up. He'd learnt that the hard way with Amara.

"Yeah he drifted off but whenever I went to wash he woke up and started crying. He doesn't want me to leave him." The pride in her voice was obvious and for a second she noticed Jaime glance at her and raise his eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, too tired to work out what her twin was thinking.

"Nothing, I just can't help but think how much happier you are now than when Amara was born."

Cersei looked away from her brother, feeling anger bubble away under the surface that he would mention her first child in such a perfect moment.

"Well she was different wasn't she? He's ours Jaime… our baby boy." Looking back into her sons face, Cersei smiled and hugged herself, feeling as though her frail and aching body would burst from the force of the happiness she was feeling.

"I know…" Jaime pulled his sister into his arms and kissed her hair, wanting to savour this moment and enjoy his little family while he could. Well, while the husband of the mother of his child wasn't there.

"What shall we call him?" Cersei asked, stroking Jaime's chest softly as she looked down at the small child they'd created.

"I don't know love, you pick a name. Anything you like."

"Joffrey. Let's call him Joffrey." She smiled and rubbed her face into Jaime's chest enjoying his muscular chest and reassuring presence. She never felt quite as safe as she did in Jaime's arms.

The sun was still streaming into the room and Cersei looked up into her brothers eyes and felt her body tingle with pleasure. Seeing the familiar look in her eyes, Jaime leant down and kissed Cersei gently on the mouth, enjoying the sweet scent of her body that clung to her as he moved her body roughly up against his.

He knew she was tender after the mammoth effort of giving birth but the aching need to be close to her sparked within him and he pulled her on top of him, moaning with pleasure as her hands snaked down his torso and continued on their path downwards.

Her awareness of her surroundings began to melt away as she pulled Jaime closer and Cersei only noticed something was wrong when her son woke and began to cry loudly.

She stopped what she was doing immediately and turned to see her young daughter Amara, now almost 2 years old, kneeling on the bed and looking down at her half-brother with wonder and confusion.

"What are you doing? You woke him up you stupid child." Cersei snapped, immediately moving to pick up her son and comfort him.

"Amara when did you get here sweetie?" Jaime asked nervously, aware that one slip of the tongue from the small child and his world would crumble.

Blushing, the toddler took a few wobbly steps towards her uncle before falling onto his lap with a grin.

Hugging the small child Jaime saw the look of irritation spread across Cersei's face.

"Take her. And make sure she understands not to say anything." Cersei commanded, standing up with Joffrey in her arms before walking over to look out of the curtains at the view of the empty garden in the bright afternoon that her chamber afforded her.

Refusing to look at her lover as he picked up her eldest child and left the room with her, Cersei looked down at her sons face and smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright darling, that's just Amara, your big sister. Don't worry, in a few years she'll be married to some Lord far away and you'll only have to see her if you want to. It's alright love; it's alright Uncle Jaime's taken her away."

Stroking her sons head, Cersei grimaced as she heard horns sound in the distance to sound King Robert's return. She would be expected to present their son and his heir to him in the throne room in front of the whole court.

Sighing, Cersei put her son back down on the bed and moved to her bedside table where there was a small bell to summon her maids. She would need to make herself look presentable before she was able to leave her chamber and, considering she had given birth less than 4 hours ago, she would definitely need all the help she could get.

Her long golden hair hung down her back in greasy rats-tails while her skin shone with sweat and oil. Rubbing her tired eyes, Cersei sat down on a stool in the centre of the room and allowed her maids to attempt to make her look like the Queen she was.


	3. The Knight and His Lady

**_Authors Note: This chapter takes place 2 moons after Chapter 2. _**

Chapter 3: The Knight and His Lady

Amara

Clinging tightly to her uncle Tyrion's hand, Amara tottered about on her shaky legs. Her black curls bounced up and down with the clumsy movement of her walk as she struggled to keep up with his pace.

"Come on little one we'll be late. We can't be late for your little brother's tourney can we?" Tyrion asked kindly, attempting to hurry his young niece along as he could hear the bugles sounding to announce the beginning of the festivities.

"I see horsey?" Amara asked sweetly, blinking up at Tyrion as she allowed him to tow her along towards the stands.

"Yes little one there'll be lots of horses and if you're lucky you might get to say hello to one or two."

Amara beamed and began to skip along humming happily. Tyrion rolled his eyes at the little girl but smiled to himself, pleased to see how happy the small child was.

Guiding her through the small labyrinth of stalls set up as part of the celebrations of prince Joffrey's birth, Tyrion managed to get his niece to their seats without incident.

"What took you so long? It's already started!" Tywin Lannister hissed at his youngest son with barely concealed disgust.

"She wasn't even awake by the time I got there, let alone dressed! Her maid doesn't like to wake her apparently."

Tywin rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

The bugles sounded again and Amara clapped her hands excitedly.

"Dada horsey!" The little girl squealed with excitement.

King Robert looked down at his daughter with pride and nodded encouragingly at her.

"Yes darling, it's a horse. They're going to joust aren't they sweetling?"

"What's jous dada?" The little girl asked, turning round in her seat to give her father her full attention.

"Joust is a game little one. Two men ride on horses and try to knock the other man off his horse."

"Why?" Amara said, her little face contorted in confusion.

"To prove you are stronger and more skilled than your opponents."

"Oh." The little girl said, turning back round and sitting in her seat. For a moment her brow was still furrowed in confusion but then she simply shrugged and waited for the first two participants in the day's jousts to appear.

"I have a present for you little one." Tyrion whispered to Amara as she clung to the railing in front of her, closely watching the entertainment.

Amara gasped and turned to Tyrion, her face lit up with excitement.

"It's Joffrey's celebrations, she shouldn't be getting any presents." Cersei snapped, glaring at her younger brother.

"Do I need a special occasion to treat my darling niece to a little present?" Tyrion asked wearily, already irritated at Cersei's tone.

Cersei opened her mouth to snap back angrily but Robert interrupted her.

"Let the girl have her present. She's a bloody Princess she should be getting gifts every day. It's not like the boy will know. Now shut up Clegane is up."

Cersei seethed quietly, glaring at her husband with thinly veiled loathing.

"Peasant?" Amara asked hopefully, leaning so far over the arm of her chair her face almost touched Tyrion's as her father chuckled over her broken pronunciation of the word 'present' in the background.

"Pease?" She said, fluttering her lashes and making her eyes as big as she could.

Rolling his eyes, Tyrion grinned at his niece and pulled a small box out of his pocket and presented it to her with a flourish.

"Here you are Princess. I hope you like it!"

Amara took the present with a gleeful squeal and sat back in her chair with a small thump.

Pulling at the bow carefully, Amara slowly undid the wrapping and pulled the lid off the box.

With a loud gasp Amara pulled a small, golden toy lion with a brilliant scarlet mane out of the box. She hugged it tightly and smiled widely up at Tyrion.

"Thank you!" She called happily before leaning forward and giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek.

"You are most welcome little one."

"I love it." She said seriously, looking straight into his eyes.

Tyrion laughed and kissed her forehead before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's a pretty little lion darling, are you going to give it a name?" Robert asked kindly, leaning down in his chair to get a better look at his daughter's new toy.

"Tyrry!" The little girl announced, with a smug smile.

Tyrion smiled down at his niece and bowed his head slightly.

"A lovely name, darling." Robert said indulgently, smiling at his daughter before returning his gaze back to the joust.

For the next hour or so Amara's attention flickered between the horses and the jousts and gazing lovingly at her new toy.

The final of the Knights joust was between Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Gregor Clegane. Feeling the anticipation of the crowd and hearing the loud, jubilant shouts echoing round the stands and erupting from her father; Amara sensed that this was the important moment the rest of the sport had been leading up to and so sat up and began to pay close attention. Leaning over the rail and staring intently at Clegane's horse which was in the lane closest to her, Amara tried to quell the fear inside her. The beast was huge and looked as though it was barely under the control of its master.

Amara sat Tyrry on the rail next to her and patted his head, checking that he had a good enough view of the upcoming scenes.

The first pass came and went without incident, neither rider got their lances anywhere near the other and Amara glanced anxiously at her father as she felt the disappointment of the crowd.

The second pass had both players strike each other with loud shatters of splintered lances and crashes of bent armour.

Amara gasped loudly and leant out as far over the railing as she could, standing on her tiptoes on her seat. Everyone around her was so entranced by the action that they never noticed the 2 year old leaning out and watching the riders prepare for the final pass.

Amara turned to see if Tyrry was enjoying the action when she noticed that he was no longer on the rail where she had so carefully placed him. Searching around her quickly Amara began to panic. She had had Tyrry for less than a day and she'd lost him already.

Feeling a sinking feeling, Amara's eyes sank to the floor and she felt tears begin to well up. That was when she spotted a small golden and red lump lying in the dust a foot or so in front of her.

Sighing with relief, Amara gingerly climbed over the rail and dropped down into the dust with a quiet 'ooof'.

Brushing the dust off her vibrant scarlet and gold trim dress Amara staggered forward into the middle of the lane and picked up her toy and grinned down at him. She brushed the dirt off him and stroked his mane tenderly.

The thundering of hooves echoed all around her and Amara looked to her right, startled, to see Ser Gregor Clegane thundering towards her at breakneck speed.

Clutching her toy close to her chest Amara screamed as loud as she could. Shouts erupted from behind her and suddenly she was being yanked off her feet and away from the unfaltering charge of Clegane's beast and into the dust and safety.

A loud bang erupted off to the side and Amara's flinched from the sound of scraping metal and snapping wood.

Clegane's horse thundered rider-less past Amara and she felt a rough fabric rub against her face.

"Princess, are you alright?" Came a strange, soft voice from just above her head.

Turning her head and looking up, Amara found herself staring straight into the warm, concerned, brown eyes of a dark haired adolescent.

Unable to help herself Amara smiled and help up Tyrry proudly.

"Got 'im." She announced before sitting up and brushing the dirt off him again.

The young man laughed with relief and shook his head at her, unable to believe the small child had so nearly risked her life all for the sake of a small lion doll.

A large shout came from behind them and the youth was forcibly lifted away from the Princess and held between two of the larger and more brutish members of the Kings Guard.

"Amara are you ok?" Her father asked worriedly, picking her up and checking her for blood.

"Dada I got Tyrry." She stated proudly, showing him that her toy was safe and sound.

"You almost died you stupid girl. Don't you ever do that again do you hear me? Never, EVER, go anywhere near a charging horse!" Robert stared down into his child's face, his expression contorted with rage and worry.

Amara hung her head in shame.

"Sorry dada…" She pouted and tried to look as sad as possible.

Sighing, Robert kissed his daughters head and held her close.

"It's alright little one, it's alright. You just scared me that's all. Please don't ever do anything like that again, alright?"

"I pomise dad."

"Good girl."

"Throw the boy in a cell." Cersei commanded to the guards, frowning at her husband's public display of affection to their child.

"No!" Amara screamed, struggling out of her father's arms and running towards the young man. Throwing her arms around his leg, Amara clung to him and looked up at her mother defiantly.

"What's your name boy?" Robert asked, looking at the young man with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter what his name is get our daughter away from him!" Cersei snapped, glaring at the guards.

"Hold your tongue woman, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it." Robert growled, glaring at his wife.

"My name is Emry of House Tully, your Grace."

"Today you saved my daughter's life. The life of your Princess. Any man who does that is owed my gratitude and respect. If there is anything you would like from your King, you need only ask of it."

"Your Grace ever since I was a babe I have grown up on tales of brave Knights. Today is the first day I have ever been in the company of such honourable men. It has been the greatest day of my life. To one day be squire to such a man is the best I can hope for, and if your Grace would do me the honour of helping me to that path in any way he felt the inclination, I would be forever indebted to you." The boy looked down at the floor, barely daring to look at Robert while he spoke.

For a while after he finished speaking there was silence. It was eventually broken by a sweet, king voice.

"You the bravest Knight to me, Emmy." Amara said slowly, enunciating every syllable with care and effort as if weighing her words carefully.

"Thank you Princess." He whispered back, smiling down at the little girl who was still clutching his leg.

"A squire eh? Well I think we can do better than that for the saviour of our Princess!" Robert shouted thunderously, much to the interest of the crowd which was peering down at the scene.

Robert held his hand out to one of his guards, who immediately unsheathed his sword and handed it to his King without a word.

"Kneel." Robert commanded, staring at Emry with a glint in his eye.

The two Kings Guard released Emry who fell to his knees. Amara stepped back just in time and skipped clumsily to her father's side.

"I name thee Ser Emry of the Kings Guard or, more accurately, the Princess Guard. You will accompany my Royal daughter at all times and guard her day and night. Any harm that comes to her will be seen as your fault. She is your responsibility and if you fail her I shall make sure your heart fails you. Am I clear?"

Emry stared at the ground wordlessly, frozen with shock.

Amara, sensing her fathers need for some sort of answer gave a little cough.

Emry looked up slowly and stared at the King.

"I… I would be honoured your Grace…"

"Good. Now, go get properly attired. You're not fit to be seen with my daughter dressed like a vagabond."

Amara yelled with delight and ran to hug her new friend, delighted that the brave man that had risked being trampled by Gregor Clegane's hideous monster to save her was going to be her new guard.

"Hello Emmy." She said, giving him her cheekiest grin.


	4. The Ominous Visitor

Chapter 4: The Ominous Visitor

Amara:

The Princesses large, richly decorated bed chamber was slumbering on in darkness lit only by a small slither of golden light that shone through a gap in the curtains and illuminated a thin path through the vibrant red rugs and onto the huge bed placed in the centre of the room.

Amara sighed and pulled her blanket over her head with a frown as she cuddled Tyrry close to her chest. But the beam of light seemed to burn through the cover and she groaned as though this small shaft of light was actually flooding the room with a light so bright it was as though the seven themselves were waking her.

Curling up tightly in a ball, Amara listened to the sound of footsteps in the chamber beyond hers and waited patiently for her maid to enter to wake her. Until then the small child certainly had no plans herself to climb out of the warm comforts of her large bed into the cool chill that clung to the rest of her room.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly and burying her face in Tyrry's now wild mane the young princess drifted off into a light sleep.

The servant's door to her chamber, located beside the wash basin on the side of the room facing the foot of the bed, opened quietly and Amara jolted awake. Moaning, the child rolled so she was lying spread out on her back and waited for Maya, one of the maids who was usually the first in her room in the morning and who dressed her every morning, to pull back the blankets smile at her like she always did.

But although Amara did note the sound of the door closing and a shuffling sound of someone moving slowly across the luxurious rugs it did not sound like the usual rustle of Maya's skirts.

Amara looked sideways at Tyrry who stared back at her questioningly. Turning her head back, Amara concentrated and listened for the usual sounds of Maya's morning ritual. But she couldn't discern the usual swish of the curtain opening, the sloshing of water being poured into the basin or even the merry humming Maya usually did. And still she had not pulled the covers off of Amara. Pulling a face, Amara raised an eyebrow at Tyrry and gave him a serious nod with a silent wish of good luck as she stuck the toy out of the covers and moved her hand to give him a good view of the room.

Amara pulled him back under the covers and raised her eyebrow at him with interest.

_Well?_

Tyrry stared back blankly and she sighed. She stuck him out of the blankets again but this time she reached her arm up as high as she could to ensure he had the best possible view of what Maya might be doing.

But as she was stretching she felt Tyrry plucked from her hand and gasped in frustration. Maya wasn't allowed to take Tyrry, he didn't like her. He only liked to be petted by Amara herself, and sometimes he could tolerate Emry if he was feeling particularly content.

Frustrated in her dreary state, Amara prepared her best put out face and poked her head out of the covers. The dark figure stood at the side of her bed holding Tyrry with a mixture of disdain and contempt on his face was a stranger to the princess and Amara at once felt confused and uneasy.

"Give 'im back. He not like you." She demanded, holding out her right hand.

The man laughed and dropped the toy onto the child's outstretched hand.

"Does he not? And why is that little one?" The man said in a low and hoarse voice as he sat down on her bed next to her and grinned.

Amara frowned at the stranger and began at once to feel very uncomfortable. She had never seen this man before and now he appeared in her bed chamber alone and, to make matters worse, he had held Tyrry. She was fairly sure that he wasn't supposed to do the latter at the very least. His accent was also a mystery to her and a niggling thought in the back of her mind told her that she'd never met anyone who sounded like that and that that probably wasn't a good sign.

Clutching Tyrry to her chest, Amara looked the man up and down with interest.

"Ooh is you?" She asked sleepily, leaning back away from the man as the overwhelming stench of salt assaulted her keen sense of smell.

The man just grinned widely at the young child. Putting his finger to his lips he winked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bed.

Amara followed him and frowned at his rough treatment of her. He had yanked her arm so hard her shoulder ached lightly and she pulled Tyrry close to her, confused by this even stranger turn of events.

He pulled her across the room to the door he had entered from and when Amara tried to pull her hand out of his he just tightened his grip and pulled harder.

Unfortunately for the man he didn't seem to take into account how weak the child was in her weary state and so as he pulled hard on her arm Amara was launched forward into his leg where she bounced off and collided with a bowl of milk on the floor, which was left there nightly in case Tyrry got thirsty, which in turn splashed and cracked. The noise seemed to echo around the cavernous space and the man swore under his breath, let go of Amara's hand and jumped behind a large chest.

Standing up, Amara rubbed her sore wrist before rubbing Tyrry against her nightdress in a somewhat futile attempt to dry him off as he seemed to have fallen headfirst into the milk.

One of the doors on the other side of the room opened and Ser Emry entered, dressed grandly all in white and gold. He raised an eyebrow at her somewhat bedraggled state and laughed.

"Why Princess you're up early. Did you get thirsty?" He teased, crossing the room easily and picking her up in a swift movement.

Opening her mouth to tell him about the man, Amara stopped and looked down at Tyrry. In the small child's head it never occurred to her that someone could be in her room without Emry or her father's permission and so she internally put her strange visitors presence down to him being a new servant she had yet to be formally introduced. She poked her tongue out at Emry cheekily and snuggled her head under his chin allowing Tyrry to give a cautious sniff as she did so.

"Let's get you dressed and get some food shall we?" Emry said cheerily, smiling down at his young charge.

"Food!" The princess exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down in Emry's arms in excitement.

Ser Emry took the princess to the adjoining chamber where Maya and the other maids had prepared her a bath and were chatting happily. After her being washed and dressed Ser Emry carried the princess to the Queens quarters where the royal children broke their fast with their mother. With every step the memory of the strange man was left further and further behind her and by the time they had reached the light, airy chamber Amara was more concerned with whether the bread would still be warm how she liked it than with the mornings unusual start.

Her mother and Joffrey were already seated at the table surrounded by fresh fruits and bread which looked so good Amara's stomach rumbled loudly.

Emry plonked Amara down in her usual seat and took his place next to her, loading her plate with all her and Tyrry's favourites, much to their delight.

Smiling her thanks, Amara took a sip of her morning berry juice and smiled up at her mother who was far too busy gazing at Joffrey to even notice the fact her daughter had entered the room.

"New dress mama?" Amara inquired politely, before chewing thoughtfully on some fresh bread Emry offered her.

"Your grandfather and Uncle Tyrion are visiting the capital for a while so you have to look pretty." Cersei answered mildly, not even bothering to look at her oldest child while addressing her.

"Red and gold are Lannister colours remember?" Emry said as he offered Tyrry a lump of cheese.

"Pay debts." Amara said seriously, nodding at her guard.

"No." Her mother sighed, finally turning to look at her daughter.

Amara furrowed her brow with concentration, intent on not disappointing her mother by forgetting her houses words.

"Roar?" She asked shyly, unsure of whether she had it right.

"That's right; Lannister's words are Hear Me Roar." Ser Emry said encouragingly while Cersei merely sighed and turned her full attention back to her son.

For a few minutes they ate in silence until Ser Emry excused himself and left the room. It was only then that Amara realised she'd finished her juice and she looked around the room for Marta, the serving maid who always made sure Amara had something to drink at meal times.

But Marta wasn't there. Instead, a tall man in an ill fitting uniform with a dirty face was stood by the wall where Marta usually stood. When he caught the princess's eye he winked and approached the table, filling her cup from the jug he was holding. Amara's mouth fell open and then man once more put his finger to his lips before he returned to his post by the wall.

Ser Emry entered the room again from the door on the other side and Amara twisted quickly in her seat.

"Who that?" She demanded, turning back to point at the man. But the man was gone and the jug was just on the floor on its own.

"Who's who?" Emry asked cheerfully, returning to his place by the princess's side.

By this time Amara was thoroughly concerned. Servers were not allowed in her room and the people who were allowed in her room did not serve her food so the question was which of the places was the man allowed and where was he not? Resolving to ask her father to settle the matter Amara pushed her plate away before encouraging Tyrry to finish his meal.

"See dada?" She asked keenly, looking from her mother to Ser Emry.

"He's in a council meeting Amara." Cersei said shortly, stroking Joffrey's small patch of blond hairs gently.

"Pity pease?" Amara asked as politely as she could muster.

"I suppose if you do it quickly he wouldn't mind." She mused, softening towards her daughter before bestowing upon the princess a rare smile. Not that the queens smiles were all that rare in themselves, but they certainly were if you were anyone but Joffrey these days.

Amara smiled back at her mother before grabbing Tyrry and opening her arms to indicate Ser Emry should carry her to her father.

He picked her up without hesitation and carried her to the council chamber with only a few half-hearted jokes about how she needed to start walking one of these days.

Once they got to the door of the council Amara squealed with delight at the sight of her Uncle Jaime standing guard outside the door.

"Jammy!" She called, opening her arms expectantly and grinning manically at the Kingslayer who smiled back.

"Hello fawn, what are you doing here?" He was pulled her from Emry's arms and cuddled her close before giving Emry an inquisitive glance.

"The princess asked to see the King."

"He's in a council meeting…" Jaime said slowly, looking down at his niece with a sad expression, clearly reluctant to refuse the young girl anything.

"The Queen said as long as she was quick she could see no problem with it…" Emry replied cautiously, unwilling to risk angering Ser Jaime.

"Well if mama said so then it must be ok." Jaime proclaimed happily while Amara beamed up at him.

Jaime nodded to his fellow guards who opened the large doors to the council chamber immediately.

With Ser Emry just behind him, Ser Jaime strode into the council chamber, bowing slightly to the King and the councilmen before announcing the Princess's presence.

Amara pulled lightly on his arm and smiled her thanks as her uncle carefully put her down on her own two feet. Performing a wobbly courtesy, Amara smiled sweetly at her audience. She had known them all her life and knew exactly who she liked and who she did not.

First was her father, King Robert of the House Baratheon, seated in the centre of the table with a stern look on his face. Around the rest of the table were his trusted advisors, her uncle Stannis, her uncle Renly, Jon Arryn who was the Hand of the King, Lord Varys, Maester Pycelle, Ser Barristan Selmy, her grandfather Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock and her uncle Tyrion. Petyr Baelish, a thin youth who her father had favoured of late hovered in the corner of the room and Amara consciously ignored him as he had always made her feel uneasy.

Amara skipped up to her father and smiled up at him, holding Tyrry loosely in her hand as she did so.

But Robert paid no attention to his daughter and instead stared moodily down at the lists in front of him with the look of contempt that so often graced the King's face when matters of finance and state were brought to his attention.

"Papa?" The young girl asked shyly, confused as to why her father wasn't giving her his full attention as he usually did.

When Robert ignored her Amara straightened her golden tiara on her black curls and straightened her posture as her mother had so often chided her to do.

"Papa?"

"Not now." Robert dismissed her swiftly, waving his hand at her without even turning his head.

Shocked at her father's blatant disinterest, Amara almost considered giving up her cause. But as she looked down at Tyrry with disappointment she saw the dark blue blotches that had appeared on her wrist and strengthened her resolve. Her father had been furious not long ago for risking her life to save Tyrry so it seemed logical to the small child that he would not be pleased to hear about their new servant's rough treatment of her. Robert did not even like Cersei to raise her voice to Amara and the idea that anyone would ever physically harm her had never even occurred to the innocent child.

So Amara tried again.

"But papa…"

The change in the King was so quick even Tywin was so horrified and could do nothing but sit with his mouth open in shock.

"AMARA FOR GODS SAKE I SAID NOT NOW!" The King stood suddenly out of his chair and glared down at the child with a look so dark Amara felt as though the room had suddenly frozen over.

Stumbling back from her father Amara tripped over her own feet and fell screaming loudly in fear to the floor.

Robert was instantly contrite and tried to apologise and soothe the distraught toddler but it didn't work as she turned and ran as fast as she could past the table and out of an adjoining door. Amara was so struck by terror that she even left Tyrry behind where she had fallen and forgot all about him in her immense panic.

In her terror Tyrry was not the only person she forgot about. All thoughts of the scary salt man disappeared from her head as she hurtled through the Red Keep. Her only thought was of the need to get away from the monster her father had turned into. She had never seen him like that and for the innocent and beloved princess it was the first real taste of fear she had ever had.

Nothing mattered to the child anymore, only the thought of escape, not even who might see the young princess running through the castle unguarded and alone.


	5. The Imp and The Maiden Fair

Chapter Five: The Imp and the Maiden fair

As quietly as he could, Tyrion opened the door to his sister, the Queen's, private quarters. He peered into the large, airy and ornately decorated chamber before smiling softly to himself. Closing the door behind him, Tyrion swaggered over the large washing table that stood in front of a large window overlooking a courtyard below where the kingsguard were known to practise their combat drills. The table was covered in a golden cloth which hung all the way down to caress the floor. Leaning against the wall next to the table Tyrion looked at the cloth with an amused expression.

The young lord pulled a small toy lion out of his pocket and stood lounging against the wall listening to the muffled sounds of snuffles and hiccupping from behind the luxurious cloth. He smiled as the sniffling ceased and he heard a small rustling of material which betrayed a swollen, red eye peering up at him in fear.

Anger spiked in him at the look in her eye which seemed to strike him harder than a flaming battering ram. He swallowed it as best he could before kneeling down and crawling under the cover where the teary eye had quickly retreated.

Settling down in the corner furthest from the Princess, Tyrion offered the doll to his niece and waited patiently. Looking up at her uncle from under her long, trembling lashes Amara smiled shyly. Tentatively, she crawled closer to him and gently took the lion from his outstretched hand. The little girl hugged her toy to her tightly and sat patiently, waiting for her uncle to speak.

But Tyrion said nothing, he just watched his niece comfort the toy gently as she silently apologised for leaving him behind. Frowning at the red blotches on the small child's face Tyrion drew a golden silk handkerchief out of his pocket and lightly mopped up the child's tears.

"Alright now sweetling?" Tyrion asked kindly, gently lifting Amara's face so that she was looking up at him.

"Better." Amara answered slowly, stroking Tyrry's mane absentmindedly.

"Your daddy's sorry for scaring you." Tyrion said quietly, resting his hands on his lap and watching the little girl slowly consider his statement.

"Not scared… Lions not scared." Amara said weakly, staring intently into Tyrry's eyes.

"You are a little lion aren't you? But shall I tell you a secret little cub? Even the biggest, bravest lions get scared sometimes."

"Really?" The small child looked up at him, hope filling her deep blue eyes with flecks of gold shining out at him. Tyrion supressed a shudder as he saw the girl's eyes, almost identical to his fathers, staring up at him. He tried not to let himself wonder just how much like Tywin Lannister the girl would grow to be.

"Of course, you can't be brave unless you're afraid. It's acknowledging the fear and not letting it stop you that make you truly brave."

Amara sat and thought about this awhile; nodding her head at Tyrry slowly as she let her uncles words sink in.

"Now darling, you're going to have to be extra brave now, because your daddy's outside and he wants to apologise." Tyrion kept a close eye on his niece as she looked up at him, startled and afraid. Trying to ignore the shudder that wracked the little girls frame, Tyrion clenched his jaw.

Amara bit her lip and glanced towards the direction of the door and shook her head.

"No." She said simply, looking down at Tyrry intently and stroking his mane with a furious concentration.

"Of course you can!" Tyrion exclaimed desperately, knowing that soon enough Robert would lose his patience and would come barging in with no regards to the consequences. "You're half Baratheon half Lannister aren't you? Your words are 'Ours Is The Fury' and 'Hear Me Roar'. Braveness flows through your very veins. You can do anything Princess." He tried to smile encouragingly at his young niece but he could see the doubt in her eyes.

"I'm scared." The little girl announced miserably, hugging Tyrry close to her face. "Jus' wanted tell dada bout the man."

"I know sweetie, but you don't have to be scared, I'm here." Tyrion put his arm around his niece and cuddled her close before suddenly turning sideways and holding the child at arm's length.

"What man?" He demanded, closely inspecting the confused look on Amara's face.

"Man in my room." The little girl answered honestly, wondering why her uncle looked so on edge.

"There was a man in your room?" Tyrion asked seriously, watching the girls face for any sign of jesting. "Who?"

Amara shrugged but then, seeing her uncle's expression, furrowed her brow in concentration. "New?" She asked tentatively before shrugging once more. "Food too."

"Food? He was there when you ate too? Did anyone else say anything about him?"

Amara looked up at him as though surprised he was taking such an interest in this man. She'd known his sudden and repeated appearances had been odd but her uncles tone was beginning to make her worried that perhaps it was more sinister than she'd given it credit.

"Mama with Joff. Em go out." She replied simply, watching his face carefully.

"What did he look like Amara?" Tyrion demanded, trying to keep his tone soft despite the rising panic within him.

But Amara wasn't looking at him anymore; she was too busy frowning at Tyrry, chastising him for getting something dubious stuck in the fur of his tail.

"Amara this is important, what did the man look like?" Tyrion took his niece's face in his hand and gently pushed it up so that she was looking at him once again.

"Man." She said simply, not being able to describe him any further. But, seeing the look of unease and disappointment on her uncle's face she tried to concentrate and remember any detail that might help her uncle to identify the man.

"Salt!" She announced happily, thrilled that she'd remembered the strong odour of salt that had accompanied the man like a thick noxious gas.

"He smelt like salt?" Tyrion asked in a deadpan voice, looking off to the side and muttering to himself.

Pleased that she had given her uncle something that seemed to help him, Amara contented herself to sorting out Tyrry's matted tail fur.

But Tyrry's cleanliness didn't preoccupy Amara for long as she suddenly looked up at Tyrion with horror.

"Will papa be mad?" She asked anxiously, sitting up and crawling towards her despondent uncle. "Don't tell, pease!" She looked so wildly nervous that Tyrion felt, not for the first time, the burning need to hit Robert with some large and preferably painful object, like a blunt axe. Attempting to shake the pleasant thought from his mind, Tyrion tried to smile reassuringly at his niece.

"He won't be mad, I promise little one! But he might be sad if we don't go and see him soon. He'll start to think you don't love him anymore."

Tyrion cocked his head to the side and watched as his niece internally struggled with the fear for her father and her horror at the thought of her making him sad. Frowning slightly, she nodded and allowed him to hold her hand and lead her out from under the table and over to the door.

Tyrion reached up and opened the door and lead his trailing niece to the antechamber where King Robert, Queen Cersei, Ser Emry, Ser Jaime and the Kings Council were waiting anxiously for the Princess.

On seeing her Uncle Renly, Amara let go of Tyrion's hand and ran full pelt at the youngest of the Kings brothers. Renly picked her up with ease and cuddled her to his chest where she snuggled happily. However nice this embrace was, Renly shifted Amara in his arms so that she was facing her father who stood awkwardly next to his brother, waiting impatiently to apologise to his daughter for his earlier outburst.

"Sweetheart," Robert said quietly in his softest and least intimidating voice, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Amara looked up at him with her shining eyes before consulting Tyrry with a raised eyebrow. She put the toys face to her ear and nodded seriously, as though considering the lions counsel.

"Ok." She answered finally, drawing the word out as though indulging her father. She gave him her signature cheeky grin and giggled as he laughed at her with relief.

"Can I have a hug then?" He asked, smiling broadly at her.

Amara wriggled eagerly out of Renly's arms and jumped into her fathers, giggling with relief that her father was in his usual jolly mood once more.

"Now," Robert said, trying not to laugh at his daughter as she encouraged Tyrry to give her father a kiss on the cheek to show that he, too, had forgiven the king. "Amara was there something you wanted to tell me sweetie?" He smiled down at her reassuringly and Amara glanced over to Tyrion, concern once again flooding her features.

"Perhaps later." Tyrion said smoothly, nodding to his father and brother to follow him out of the chamber.


End file.
